Time Through My Destiny
by XiaLu BlackPearl
Summary: Xi Baekhyun - yeoja manis yang terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya yang terasa begitu nyata. Ia yang awalnya berada di tahun 2014 jatuh pingsan, dan terbangun di tahun 2013. Bagaimana kisahnya? EXO Fanfic; GS!Uke; Official Pairing/Slight KaiBaek. DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Time Through My Destiny**

**By. XiaLu_BlackPearl**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance, Angst, GS, Uke!Yeoja Seme!Namja**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast :**

**Xi Baekhyun ( just for this fanfic ) ~ EXO / Yeoja**

**Xi Lu Han ~ EXO / Yeoja**

**Kim Jong In ~ EXO**

**Oh Se Hun ~ EXO**

**EXO**

**Someone**

**Other Cast :**

**You can find it by yourself.**

**Pairing : Official Couple / Slight KaiBaek**

**Disclaimer : Plot is mine. Cast own by their family.**

**A/N : Halo! Kenalin, saya author baru ^^ *gananya* Ini ff kedua yang author publish disini, dan juga ini ff pertama author yang bergenre GS. Jadi tolong di mengerti kalau misalkan ada kesalahan dari ff ini, karena author bukanlah manusia sempurna.**

**Mengenai plot, author dapetin plot ini asli dari otak author. Curhat dikit, author tuh pengen banget pas author tidur tiba - tiba udah balik lagi ke masa lalu. Nyaris sama deh kayak ff ini cuma ga sampe ada mati - matinya *eh ketawan deh ada death charanya*. Yaudah gitu aja, di nikmatin aja ya ceritanya, terima kasih ^^**

**Summary :**

**Xi Baekhyun - yeoja manis yang terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya yang terasa begitu nyata. Ia yang awalnya berada di tahun 2014 jatuh pingsan, dan terbangun di tahun 2013. Ia melihat semuanya, ia melihat takdir yang akan membawanya menuju seseorang, juga takdir yang menyangkut kematian seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Mungkin menyenangkan bagi semua orang untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan mereka, namun tidak untukku. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk mengubahnya, namun takdir tetaplah takdir.**

**~Story Begin~**

**Baekhyun POV**

Seoul, 1 June 2014; 10.25 A.M

Hai, perkenalkan namaku adalah Xi Baekhyun. Aku memiliki Eonnie cantik bernama Xi Luhan dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku dan eonniku hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen kami yang terbilang cukup besar, sementara Orang Tua kami bekerja di China.

Kini aku sedang menyiapkan perlengkapanku di koper. Niatnya aku akan pergi berlibur ke Pulau Jeju selama musim panas ini. Tentu saja aku tidak sendirian, aku di temani oleh Eonniku dan Namjachingunya, dan tentu saja dengan Namjachinguku.

" Baekki~ kau sudah selesai? " tanya Luhan Eonni sambil berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang memasukkan baju di koper.

" Ne Eonnie, apa mereka sudah siap? " balasku sambil menutup resleting koper.

" Ne, mereka sudah siap dan sedang menunggu kita, ayo pergi, " ucap Luhan Eonni sambil menarik lenganku.

Namun tiba - tiba aku merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri namun tiba - tiba aku ambruk begitu saja ke lantai.

" Eonnie, pusing," rintihku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa begitu berat.

" Baekki! Baekki! Kau sakit?! Baekki! " jerit Luhan Eonni yang masih dapat terdengar jelas olehku. Samar - samar aku mendengar suara Sehun Oppa - yang merupakan namjachingu Luhan Eonni.

" Chagi! Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?! " tanya Sehun Oppa sambil berlari menghampiri kami.

" Aku tidak tahu Sehunnie, dia tiba - tiba ambruk dan mengatakan kalau dia pusing, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja acara pergi kita, katakan itu pada..," suara Luhan Eonni tidak jelas terdengar lagi olehku. Kemudian penglihatanku berubah menjadi gelap, dan rasa pusingku menghilang seketika.

**Baekhyun POV End**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Someone POV Side**

Seoul, 24 March 2013; 06.54 A.M

Terlihat seorang Yeoja tinggi dan cantik sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan tentu saja untuk Yeodongsaengnya juga.

Kini ia sedang menaruh 2 piring bacon dan telur mata sapi di atas meja makan. Ia hendak mengambil sekotak susu di kulkas dan sebuah suara menginterupsi pekerjaannya.

" Luhan Eonni, " panggil seorang Yeoja manis yang masih terbalut piyama tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk, namun ia berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

" Ah Baekki, kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Yeoja -yang diketahui bernama Luhan tersebut- sambil tersenyum pada dongsaengnya. Ia menarik kotak susu dari sisi pintu kulkas lalu menutupnya kembali.

" Eonni, apa kau membatalkan rencana piknik kita ke Pulau Jeju? " tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik sebuah kursi makan ke belakang lalu duduk di atasnya.

Luhan mengernyit heran, sejak kapan mereka berencana akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju? Padahal musim panas saja masih 3 bulan lagi, pikirnya.

" Kau mengigau ya baekki? " tanya Luhan sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas.

" Aku tidak mengigau Eonni! Jelas - jelas kemarin kita akan berlibur. Tapi karena kepalaku pusing kau membatalkan acara liburan kita. " bantah Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

" Jangan bercanda Baekkie-ah, kau tahu, bahkan musim panas pun masih 3 bulan lagi, kau pasti mengigau," ucap Luhan sambil membawa 2 gelas berisi susu di kedua tangannya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Ia menarik satu kursi ke belakang dan mendudukinya, matanya langsung menatap ke arah Yeodongsaengnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. " jangan terlalu sering tidur malam Baekki,"

" Tapi-," ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja oleh Luhan.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu, tidak baik membiarkan makanan terlalu lama. Mungkin selepas makan, kau akan lebih baikan, dan melupakan musim panas dan Pulau Jeju mu itu, " kalimat terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan terdengar seperti sindiran halus yang sengaja ia ucapkan.

" Eonni-" Baekhyun berusaha untuk berbicara namun Luhan memotong nya lagi.

" Cukup Baekki, makan, " ucap Luhan tegas.

" Baiklah," ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

Keheningan kini menyelimuti ruang makan tersebut, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang beradu yang terdengar di ruang makan itu.

Tampak Baekhyun masih memikirkan ucapan Eonninya yang terdengar aneh. Padahal jelas - jelas kemarin dia dan Eonninya -tak lupa namjachingu mereka- akan berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Namun Eonninya membantah perkataannya. Dan apa? Eonninya bilang musim panas masih 3 bulan lagi? Memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa? Bukankah hari ini tanggal 2 Juni? Seharusnya sekarang itu adalah musim panas, tapi mengapa? Pikir Baekhyun sambil mengetuk - ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan yang juga sedang memikirkan perkataan dongsaengnya. Dia bingung mengapa Baekhyun begitu bersikeras dengan musim panas dan Pulau Jeju nya. Namun ia segera mengakhiri kebingungannya dan menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun begitu terobsesi dengan musim panas dan Pulau Jeju sehingga terbawa sampai ke dalam mimpinya. Luhan pun mengangguk yakin dan dilihatnya kini Baekhyun tengah mengerutkan keningnya, tak lupa jarinya pun mengetuk - ngetuk meja, tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Mereka berdua sama - sama menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum segelas susu sampai habis.

Luhan pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mengumpulkan piring - piring kotor kemudian membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Ia pun langsung mencuci seluruh piring kotor sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti, lalu melanjutkan cuci piringnya hingga akhirnya ia selesai dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun tampak sedikit frustasi lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri kalender yang tersimpan di meja ruang tengah. Saat ia melihat isi kalender tersebut, ia terlonjak kaget.

'24 Maret 2013?!' Batin nya tak percaya.

" Eonni!" Panggil Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti lengkingan. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang menegang di depan sebuah kalender.

" Ada apa Baekki?" tanya Luhan heran. Baekhyun langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, antara raut kebingungan, kesedihan, dan juga kekesalan.

" Eonni, kalender ini seharusnya di buang. Kenapa Eonni masih menaruhnya disini?!" tanya Baekhyun geram, tampak wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

Luhan sangat bingung, ia mengerutkan keningnya heran. " Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

" Seharusnya Eonni menaruh kalender yang bertahun 2014! Bukannya tahun 2013 Eonni!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit teriak.

Luhan semakin bingung, ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia menatap sendu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ia berniat mengusap rambut ikal Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera menepisnya dan berlari ke pintu kamarnya, menangis.

" Baekki-," Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakan Baekhyun yang terdengar parau di selingi isakan tangis yang menyayat hati.

" Luhan Eonni jahat! Kau membuatku kesal! Kau sengaja kan menyimpan kalender tahun 2013 itu disitu agar aku mengingatnya kembali?! Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali melupakannya, tapi apa?! Kau malah membuatku mengingatnya kembali! Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintai.. Ah.. Namjachinguku itu! Tapi..! Ah Eonni bodoh! Aku benci padamu! " dan kalimat akhir yang di lontarkan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan menangis. Ia tak ingin di benci oleh siapapun terutama oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya. Baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Luhan langsung terduduk di sofa, menekuk lututnya dan mulai menangis. Lalu ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dan mengambil handphone nya di saku celananya. Ia mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, setelah pesannya terkirim ia langsung menunduk lesu. Menunggu seseorang yang di cintainya datang, dan ia bisa menceritakan segalanya pada orang yang di cintainya itu.

10 menit kemudian terdengar bel berbunyi, Luhan langsung berlari menuju pintu depan apartemennya. Ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan tampaklah seorang Namja tinggi dan tampan di hadapannya. Luhan refleks memeluk Namja itu dan mulai menangis kembali. Sang Namja langsung mengusap punggung Luhan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

" Chagi, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke dalam, dan barulah kau ceritakan segalanya," Luhan pun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Namja itu. Namja itu pun masuk, Luhan segera menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Namja itu.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di sebuah sofa dan masih sama - sama terdiam. Hingga akhirnya sang Namja memecah keheningan tersebut.

" Chagi, ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Ceritakan padaku," tutur Namja itu lembut, sambil mengusap rambut Luhan perlahan. Dan Luhan pun menceritakan segalanya, ia bercerita mengenai tingkah Baekhyun yang aneh, musim panas, Pulau Jeju, dan tahun 2014. Dan juga seseorang yang sedang Baekhyun lupakan, entah siapa. Dan juga Baekhyun yang berusaha mencintai Namjachingunya, dan satu - satunya Namjachingu Baekhyun hanyalah Kai. Entah siapa seseorang itu, Luhan tak mengerti. Dan Luhan kembali menangis ketika ia bercerita bahwa Baekhyun membencinya. Namja di hadapannya itu langsung memeluknya lembut sambil mengusap punggung dan rambutnya pelan. Namja itu bergumam pelan.

" Tenanglah Chagi, Baekhyun tak mungkin membencimu. Ia akan selalu menyayangi Eonninya sampai kapanpun," tutur Namja itu lembut berusaha menghibur.

" Tidak Sehunnie, Baekki.. Hiks.. Dia.. Hiks.. Sangat membenciku, raut wajahnya.. Hiks.. Terlihat begitu kesal.. Hiks.. Bahkan dia meneriakiku Sehunnie!" ucap Luhan di selingi tangisannya. Namja -yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu semakin mempererat pelukan di tubuh Yeojanya.

" jangan berfikiran seperti itu Chagi, " bisik Sehun lembut di samping telinga Luhan.

" aku takut Sehunnie, aku takut Baekki akan membenciku untuk selamanya," ucap Luhan lirih.

**Someone POV Side End**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Baekhyun POV**

" Argh!" umpatku kesal sembari menutup pintu kamarku kasar.

Aku benci Eonni! Kenapa?! Kenapa dia seperti ini padaku?! Aku sudah melupakan Namja itu, tapi kenapa harus teringat kembali! Kenapa?!

Kenapa Eonni tak mengingat rencana kami yang akan berlibur?! Bukankah kami akan berlibur ke Pulau Jeju bersama Sehun Oppa dan.. Ah Bodoh! Mengapa aku melupakan nama Namjachinguku sendiri?! Bahkan aku tak dapat mengingat wajahnya?! Ugh, ini menyakitkan!

Ya Tuhan.. Apa salahku?

Air mataku turun lagi, dan kini lebih menyakitkan. Dadaku terasa sesak, bahkan untuk menarik nafas pun terasa sulit bagiku. Aku membenci ini! Aku terperosok ke bawah dan terduduk di belakang pintu. Aku menekuk lututku dan ku tundukkan kepalaku, melanjutkan tangisanku.

Dan tanpa ku sadari, aku tertidur dan terbawa ke dalam alam mimpiku lagi.

**Baekhyun POV End**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Someone POV Side**

" Kita minta Kai datang saja, mungkin Baekhyun akan sedikit baikan," Luhan pun mengangguk menerima saran dari Sehun.

Luhan pun mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi Kai.

"..."

" Yeoboseyo, aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"..."

" Baekki, dia sepertinya kurang sehat hari ini, bisakah kau datang ke sini sekarang, "

"..."

" Gomawo,"

"..."

" ya, cepatlah datang,"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Dan Luhan pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, di ikuti oleh Sehun.

" Hunnie, sebaiknya kita periksa keadaan Baekki sekarang, " ucap Luhan seraya berdiri, Sehun pun mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah Luhan yang berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

" Baekki, " panggil Luhan ragu. Ia masih takut kalau - kalau Baekhyun meneriakinya lagi. Namun tak ada jawaban. Luhan pun mengulangi hal yang sama sampai 3 kali dan jawabannya pun tetap sama, hening.

Sehun pun menyarankan Luhan untuk masuk saja, Luhan pun mengerti, ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Namun Luhan agak kesulitan membuka pintu tersebut, namun ia tetap membukanya, dan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Di lihatnya kasur Baekhyun yang kosong. Luhan pun panik, namun kepanikkan nya hilang ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di belakang pintunya sambil menekuk lutut. Luhan pun berusaha untuk masuk dan berhasil.

Setelah masuk ia segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun -dibantu Sehun- dan membaringkannya di kasur. Luhan segera mengecek dahi Baekhyun yang ternyata panas. Luhan pun langsung berlari menuju dapur, mengambil kain dan baskom berisi air dingin lalu membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan mulai memasukan kain tersebut ke dalam baskom air dan memerasnya. Di letakannya kain tersebut di atas dahi Baekhyun. Wajah Luhan tampak khawatir, Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mengusap rambut Luhan pelan seraya bergumam.

" Dia akan baik - baik saja," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

" aku harap begitu," balas Luhan terdengar seperti lirihan. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

Bel berbunyi, Sehun dengan sigap langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan tampak seorang Namja yang terlihat begitu lelah. Namja itu tak sempat mengucapkan apa - apa pada Sehun, ia melesat masuk ke dalam dan berlari ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Sehun memakluminya, dia tersenyum simpul lalu menutup pintu apartemen kembali dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

" Kai, " panggil Luhan pelan. Namja yang di panggil langsung melirik ke arah Yeoja yang berbaring, dengan kain basah di dahinya. Kai langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Yeoja itu. Ia memandangi Yeojanya yang tampak pucat, jarinya ia usapkan di pipi tirus Yeoja itu.

Tampak Yeoja itu mengerang pelan membuat Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun -yang tadi menyusul masuk- tersentak. Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Yeojanya itu erat. Dan sesaat setelah Yeoja tersebut membuka kedua kelopak matanya, matanya membulat terkejut, tubuh Yeoja itu menegang. Dan sebuah teriakan parau terdengar dari Yeoja itu, sebuah teriakan begitu memilukan.

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**TBC**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan ataupun ada typo yang tidak di sengaja ^^**

**Oh ya gimana menurut kalian? Rame ga? Kurang panjang? Atau kepanjangan? Mau di lanjut ga?**

**Sebuah review dapat menjadi sebuah penyemangat untuk saya, jadi jangan segan - segan untuk review ya ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Through My Destiny**

**By****. XiaLu_BlackPearl**

**Genre : Brothership, Romance, Angst, GS, Uke!Yeoja Seme!Namja**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast :**

**Xi Baekhyun ( just for this fanfic ) ~ EXO / Yeoja**

**Xi Lu Han ~ EXO / Yeoja**

**Kim Jong In ~ EXO**

**Oh Se Hun ~ EXO**

**EXO**

**Someone**

**Other Cast :**

**You can find it by yourself.**

**Pairing : Official Couple / Slight KaiBaek**

**Disclaimer : Plot is mine. Cast own by their family.**

**A/N : Halo^^ author balik lagi bawain chapter 2 buat ff ini. Makasih banget buat reviewnya :D bisa membuat author semangat lanjutin ff ini :D Semoga di chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan ya x)**

**Summary :**

**Xi Baekhyun - yeoja manis yang terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya yang terasa begitu nyata. Ia yang awalnya berada di tahun 2014 jatuh pingsan, dan terbangun di tahun 2013. Ia melihat semuanya, ia melihat takdir yang akan membawanya menuju seseorang, juga takdir yang menyangkut kematian seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Mungkin menyenangkan bagi semua orang untuk bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan mereka, namun tidak untukku. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk mengubahnya, namun ****takdir**** tetaplah takdir.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bikin bingung, bahasa berbelit - belit, plot gampang ketebak, plot pasaran, dan yang terpenting ada Death Chara.**

**Jika ada kesamaan plot, itu tidak di sengaja, karena ini hasil imajinasi author sendiri. Mungkin author terinspirasi dari beberapa ff yang pernah author baca. Jadi author sama sekali ga plagiat apapun. Oke? ;)**

**~Story Begin~**

" Kai," panggil Luhan pelan. Namja yang di panggil langsung melirik ke arah Yeoja yang berbaring, dengan kain basah di dahinya. Kai langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Yeoja itu. Ia memandangi Yeojanya yang tampak pucat, jarinya ia usapkan di pipi tirus Yeoja itu.

Tampak Yeoja itu mengerang pelan membuat Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun -yang tadi menyusul masuk- tersentak. Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Yeojanya itu erat. Dan sesaat setelah Yeoja tersebut membuka kedua kelopak matanya, matanya membulat terkejut, tubuh Yeoja itu menegang. Dan sebuah teriakan parau terdengar dari Yeoja itu, sebuah teriakan begitu memilukan.

**~Chapter 2~**

**Someone POV Side**

" Aaaaaaaaaaa," jerit Yeoja itu sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terus menjerit membuat Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Melihat hal itu Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya. Namun Baekhyun berontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kai dari tubuhnya. Kai tetap mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Yeojanya itu lalu mengelus lembut kepalanya.

" Baekki, " bisik Luhan cemas.

" Chagi, kau kenapa? Kumohon jangan seperti ini, " ada nada khawatir di ucapan Kai, ia terus mengelus lembut rambut Yeojanya. Namun Baekhyun terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai dengan kekuatannya yang terbilang lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

" K-kau..," ucap Baekhyun terbata - bata, air matanya masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

" Kau kenapa Baekki-ah? Eonni sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, " ucap Luhan panik.

" Kai.. Kenapa.. Hiks.. Kenapa... KENAPA KAU TIBA - TIBA MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU LAGI?! Hiks.. Kenapa Kai? KENAPA?! " teriakan Baekhyun membuat semua yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, namun Kai lebih terkejut karena ucapan Baekhyun yang menyayat hatinya. 'Baekhyun tak ingin melihat ku lagi? Tapi kenapa?' Batin Kai.

" Chagi.. Apa maksudmu? " tanya Kai heran sembari mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

" Kau.. Kau seharusnya sudah di alam sana Kai! Hiks.. K- kenapa kau kembali lagi? Hiks.., " jawab Baekhyun di selingi tangisan yang membuatnya terlihat begitu kacau. Namun ia tak mempedulikan penampilannya, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Kai yang kini berada di hadapannya -tengah memeluknya erat.

" Alam sana? Apa maksudmu Baekki? " tanya Luhan cemas, hal negatif terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

Kai masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar tidak masuk akal itu, jelas - jelas ia sekarang berada di hadapan Baekhyun, dan memeluknya. Lalu mengapa Baekhyun berbicara seperti tadi? Pikir Kai.

" Kau.. Hiks.. Seharusnya sudah.. Hiks.. Tidak ada di Dunia ini lagi Kai.. Hiks.., " lirih Baekhyun.

" Maksudmu aku seharusnya sudah mati chagi? " tanya Kai ragu dengan tatapan cemas yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.

" Kau terkena kecelakaan Kai, " jawab Baekhyun pelan seperti bisikan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut, ia memekik pelan namun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba untuk meneliti apa yang kini sedang menimpa Baekhyun, namun yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah skizofrenia. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat Kai akan membalas ucapan Baekhyun, sang Yeoja kembali berbicara dengan nada pelan sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai sayu.

" Kai.. Katakan, katakan kau hanyalah bayanganku, katakan kau hanyalah roh yang turun dari langit untuk melihatku, iya kan? Jawab Kai, " tanya Baekhyun cemas dan gelisah, air mata kembali turun dari sudut matanya. " Mengapa kau terasa nyata bagiku Kai? Mengapa? "

" Baekki! Jangan bercanda, Kai masih hidup, bahkan dia bisa memelukmu. Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu Baekki-ah? Jangan membuat Eonni mu ini takut," ucap Luhan dengan sedikit menyentak namun tetap dengan perasaan sayang terhadap dongsaengnya. " Jangan seperti ini Baekki-ah," lanjut Luhan di iringi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dan mengusap air matanya.

" Chagi.., mungkin kau tadi bermimpi buruk-" kalimat Kai terpotong oleh perkataan Baekhyun yang langsung membantah ucapannya dengan geram.

" Aku tidak bermimpi buruk Kai! Itu semua benar - benar terjadi! Mengapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk berkata ya hah?! " bentak Baekhyun dengan suara paraunya. Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun terkejut (lagi), mereka tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, padahal ia tak pernah mendapatkan sebuah tekanan ataupun stress yang menghampirinya.

" Baekhyun, apa yang dikatakan Kai itu benar, kau mungkin hanya mendapatkan mimpi buruk, " jawab Sehun seadanya, mencoba untuk meredakan emosi Baekhyun. Namun tampaknya Baekhyun semakin geram saja, ia terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapan Sehun. Lalu Kai pun mulai berbicara lagi.

" Chagi, mungkin itu mimpi buruk saja, kau tak perlu-"

" Cukup! Kalian semua pergi dari hadapanku! Aku muak dengan kalian semua! " bentak Baekhyun, dan sang Yeoja langsung menatap Kai tak suka. " Dan Kai, jangan pernah kau berani mencoba untuk muncul di hadapanku lagi," Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Kai di pundaknya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Kai ke belakang cukup kuat.

Kai mencoba untuk mendekati Baekhyun lagi, namun Sehun segera mencegahnya.

" Tapi," Kai berusaha mengelak, namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kai terdiam dan akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sehun dan Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Sebelum Kai benar - benar akan keluar ia membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang, hanya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain -tak ingin melihat Kai-. Kai menghela pelan lalu ia berjalan keluar seraya menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan.

**Someone POV Side End**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku benci mereka semua! Aku benci! Kenapa mereka tak mempercayai ku? Dan kenapa Kai ada di hadapanku?! Dan juga kenapa Luhan Eonni dan Sehun Oppa dapat melihat Kai?! Dan kenapa Kai terasa begitu nyata bagiku?! Kenapa?!

Ya Tuhan, apa salahku? Apakah yang terjadi di masa lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk? Tapi.. Itu semua terasa nyata bagiku. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan suasana di setiap detik yang aku lewati di dalam mimpi tersebut.

Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hawa sejuk yang dingin dari musim gugur, dan pula aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin di musim dingin, lalu hawa sejuk di musim semi. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan hawa panas di kala musim panas yang terakhir kali aku rasakan di mimpiku ini.

Bahkan aku menjalani kehidupan hampir 1 tahun lebih di dalam mimpi tersebut. Aku pun dapat merasakan arti kebahagian, juga pahitnya kesedihan. Di dalam mimpi pun aku dapat tertawa bersama teman - temanku. Dan juga aku masih dapat merasakan lelehan cokelat dari molten chocolate cake di lidahku.

Aku juga dapat merasakan rasa sakit ketika aku terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah batu, yang membuat lututku lecet, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya sekarang. Namun luka itu sama sekali tidak ada di lututku. Padahal seingatku itu terjadi 2 hari sebelum aku pingsan dan terbangun disini.

Aku pun masih bisa merasakan amisnya Sushi yang terakhir kali aku makan bersama Namjachinguku di Restoran Jepang dekat apartemenku.

Ah! Namjachinguku! Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku sama sekali tak mengingat namanya, bahkan wajahnya pun aku tak ingat. Wajahnya selalu buram jika aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Aku tak tahu fisiknya seperti apa, dia seperti bayangan yang tak begitu jelas di ingatanku.

Aku beranjak turun dari kasurku dan berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarku. Aku memperhatikan jalanan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Lalu aku teringat akan Restoran Jepang yang pernah aku kunjungi dengan Namjachinguku itu.

Namun yang aku dapatkan hanyalah sebuah bangunan terbengkalai yang sudah hancur dindingnya. Ah ya benar, di dalam mimpiku bangunan itu akan dibangun pada bulan Mei tahun ini. Aku pun memperhatikan bangunan lainnya.

Aku melihat sebuah mall yang terbilang cukup besar namun bangunannya terlihat sederhana. Dan seingatku, di dalam mimpiku bangunan tersebut akan di beli oleh perusahaan Jepang dan di jadikan sebuah Mall dengan fasilitas mewah dan semua barang disana merupakan impor luar negeri. Aku pernah mencobanya kesana dua kali, pertama dengan Eonniku, yang kedua tentu saja dengan Namjachinguku. Sayang, aku tak dapat pergi kesana bersama Kai, karena yah... Aku memang tak punya kesempatan untuk bersama Kai saat Mall tersebut di perbaharui. Aku terbuai oleh pemandangan di depanku sampai - sampai aku tak tahu bahwa hari sudah mulai memasuki siang.

Tok Tok Tok

Huh, siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu kamarku? Mengganggu waktu santaiku saja.

" Baekki," ah Luhan Eonni. Pintu kamarku terbuka, aku menoleh dan munculah sesosok tubuh ramping. Aku pun membalikkan wajahku ke arah jendela, terlalu malas untuk menatap Eonniku.

" Apa?" tanyaku datar tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

" Makan siang, kau pasti lapar, " jawabnya.

" Aku tidak lapar," ucapku datar.

" Benarkah? Tapi kau harus tetap makan Baekki-ah," ucapnya lagi. Tak ada suara apa pun selain suara pintu yang tertutup, menandakan bahwa Luhan Eonni sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang kamarku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan mengambil handphone ku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Aku melihat tanggal yang tertera disitu.

'24 Maret 2013'

Aku memang tak salah membaca, hari ini memang tanggal 24 Maret.. 2013. Aku tak mempercayai ini, tapi ya sudahlah, pada akhirnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

**Baekhyun POV End**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Someone POV Side**

Kai baru saja menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak begitu frustasi. Ia bingung mengapa Baekhyun mendadak berubah dan terlebih Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

' Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? ' pikir Kai.

Terlihat Luhan dan Sehun terduduk di atas sofa, diam tak bergeming. Kai pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil sesekali menghela nafas kasar. Sehun yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Kai langsung menggeleng perlahan.

" Kai, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, " ucap Sehun datar. Kai mendengus pelan.

" Bukannya membantuku, kau malah meledekku Oh Sehun," balas Kai malas.

" Menurutku Baekhyun terkena penyakit Skizofrenia Kai, tapi aku baru menduganya, bukan berarti itu benar, lagi pula aku tak yakin Baekhyun benar - benar terkena Skizofrenia, entahlah," Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Kai tampak masih berfikir, sementara Luhan mulai bergeming.

" Skizofrenia? Penyakit halusinasi itu? Ah, menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan Sehunnie. Bahkan Orang Tua kami tak ada yang memiliki penyakit itu," balas Luhan dengan nada meremehkan, ia tak ingin dongsaengnya itu di anggap memiliki kelainan jiwa. Terlihat Kai mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Luhan. Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi dan mulai berbicara.

" Walaupun Orang Tua kalian tak memiliki penyakit itu, masih ada kemungkinan Baekhyun merupakan salah satu dari 1% orang yang terkena skizofrenia dari jumlah penduduk di Bumi," jelas Sehun. Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, " Tapi aku harap Baekhyun tak memiliki penyakit itu,"

" Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu, " ucap Kai pelan.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening, sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan yang mengisi keheningan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Luhan pun berdiri dari tempatnya hendak pergi, namun Sehun mencegahnya.

" Mau kemana Chagi? " tanya Sehun.

" Aku lelah Sehunnie, aku ingin istirahat sebentar di kamar, " jawab Luhan pelan.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, " Sehun pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Luhan. Kai mendengus pelan seraya bangkit dari sofa, dan ia melangkah menuju dapur berniat untuk mengambil minum.

Kai pun membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minum. Ia menuangkan air minum tersebut ke dalam gelas. Setelah nya ia menyimpan botol air minum itu kembali ke dalam kulkas. Ia pun membawa gelas berisi air minum tersebut ke arah meja makan. Ia menarik salah satu kursi ke belakang dan mendudukinya. Setelah duduk ia langsung meneguk air minum yang berada di gelas tersebut. Rasa dingin langsung menyapa kerongkongannya, dan setelah air tersebut habis ia menghela nafas lega karena rasa hausnya kini hilang. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Hunhan Side**

" Sehunnie," panggil Luhan yang kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan seraya tersenyum lembut.

" Apa Luhannie?" tanya Sehun lembut sembari mengusap rambut Yeojanya pelan.

" Aku takut Baekki benci kepadaku Sehunnie," ucap Luhan dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

" Tidak mungkin Hannie, " balas Sehun pelan. Luhan tersenyum tipis, namun ada suatu keraguan di matanya.

" Hunnie, kau tidak membenciku kan?" tanya Luhan pelan nyaris seperti berbisik. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

" Untuk apa aku membencimu Hannie?" tanya Sehun bingung.

" Aku ini kan manja, cerewet, cengeng, dan menyebalkan, Hun pasti membenciku kan?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih. Sehun tersenyum seraya mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

" Aku justru menyukainya Hannie, jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan itu," jawab Sehun lembut.

" Benarkah?" tanya Luhan ragu - ragu. Sehun kembali mencubit pipi Luhan, terlalu gemas karena Luhan yang tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

" Tentu saja, bahkan jika Hannie tidak cantik lagi, atau Hannie yang tiba - tiba menjadi cacat, aku akan tetap selalu mencintai Hannie sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua, " jawab Sehun. Pipi Luhan langsung merona hebat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat berarti baginya.

" Berjanjilah jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku Hun," ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum.

" Ya, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu Hannie," ucap Sehun. " Sekarang beristirahatlah dulu, agar setelah kau bangun nanti tubuhmu akan segar bugar lagi," Luhan pun mengangguk dan berniat untuk tidur, namun ia menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum memejamkan matanya.

" Saranghae Oh Sehun," gumam Luhan pelan.

" Nado Saranghae Xi Luhan," balas Sehun seraya mencium kening Luhan lembut. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia terlelap ke dalam bunga tidurnya.

Sehun pun mengusap pipi Luhan lembut lalu ia berlalu pergi dari Kamar Luhan. Setelah memastikan pintu Kamar Luhan tertutup dengan baik, ia memperhatikan sekeliling mencari keberadaan Kai, namun ia tak dapat menemukannya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk berjalan ke dapur, mungkin saja Kai berada disana, menurut Sehun.

Benar saja perkiraannya, Kai sedang berada di dapur, lebih tepatnya berada di meja makan. Terlihat Kai sedang menundukkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan gelas kosong berada di tangannya. Badannya diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya saja punggungnya bergerak turun naik menandakan ia masih bernafas.

" Kau kelelahan ya Kai," gumam Sehun pelan seraya berjalan menuju kulkas hendak mengambil minum juga. Setelah ia selesai menuangkan air minum tersebut di gelas, ia menyimpan botol air minum tersebut kembali di tempatnya, menutup pintu kulkas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia menarik satu kursi ke belakang dan mendudukinya, lalu meneguk air minumnya.

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tampak sekali wajahnya begitu kelelahan, namun ia berusaha untuk duduk tegak.

" Kau tidak pulang? Sepertinya kau kelelahan," saran Sehun seraya meneguk kembali air minumnya.

" Aku akan menunggu Baekhyun," balas Kai pelan.

" Hmm.. Terserah," gumam Sehun.

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

2 jam berlalu. Tampak Sehun yang kini tengah terduduk di sofa sembari menonton tv yang sedang menampilkan sebuah acara edukasi yang di sediakan oleh Nat Geo Channel.

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka yang ternyata adalah pintu Kamar Luhan. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya seraya menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya tampak terlihat segar bugar dan wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dibanding terakhir kali saat ia akan istirahat.

" Hannie, lebih baikkan?" tanya Sehun seraya menepuk - nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya bermaksud mengajak Luhan untuk duduk disitu.

" Ya, aku merasa lebih baikkan dibanding tadi," jawab Luhan ceria seraya berjalan menuju tempat kosong di samping Sehun. Setelah ia duduk, matanya langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seolah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang di cari Luhan, Sehun pun langsung menjawab kebingungan Luhan. " Kai baru saja pulang, tadi kami sempat bermain game bersama. Namun tampaknya ia sedang tidak berada di dalam moodnya, jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun," Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu matanya menoleh ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding.

'jam 11.45 A.M' batin Luhan. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju dapur. Sehun pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan ke Dapur.

" Apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Sehun seraya berdiri di samping Luhan yang kini sedang memasukkan cincangan bawang merah dan bawang putih ke dalam wajan yang berisi minyak panas.

" Nasi goreng Hun," jawab Luhan singkat seraya memasukkan sedikit garam ke dalam tumisannya. Ia mulai menumis dan mengecilkan api kompornya, lalu beralih mengambil potongan - potongan sosis dan memasukkan nya kedalam wajan. Setelahnya ia langsung mengambil 2 buah telur, ia memecahkan telur tersebut satu - satu dan menumpahkan isinya ke dalam wajan. Luhan mulai mengorak - arik telur di dalam wajan sehingga telur tersebut menjadi kecil - kecil dan menyatu dengan bahan lainnya.

" Apa yang bisa aku bantu Chagi?" tanya Sehun antusias.

" Kau duduk dan diam saja di meja makan, itu membantuku," jawab Luhan santai. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Hannie, apa aku tidak berguna bagimu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

" Jangan menggangguku Hun, kau duduk dan diam saja," jawab Luhan sembari memasukkan 1 mangkuk besar nasi ke dalam wajan. Ia mulai mengaduk rata bahan - bahan agar menyatu dengan nasi.

" Baiklah aku akan duduk, tapi setelah..," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan dan berbisik di telinga kiri Luhan. " Aku mendapatkan ciuman dari Hannie," nafas hangat Sehun langsung menyapa kulit putih Luhan, membuat Luhan bergidik.

" Jangan bercanda Hunnie," ucap Luhan datar.

" Baiklah aku tidak akan duduk sebelum Hannie menciumku," ujar Sehun tetap bersikukuh untuk berdiri di samping Luhan.

" Terserah," jawab Luhan cuek.

" Hannie tidak seru ah," ucap Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Luhan pun mencium pipi Sehun dan kembali dalam kegiatan memasaknya.

" Sudahkan? Sekarang duduk Hunnie," ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecut, ia ingin Luhan mencium di bibirnya bukan di pipinya.

" Aku ingin Hannie menciumku di bibir bukan di pipi," balas Sehun jengkel. Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu ia mencium bibir Sehun cepat. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

" Gomawo Lulu Chagi~," ucap Sehun riang sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya, memperhatikan Luhan yang kini tengah menuangkan nasi goreng dari wajan ke dalam piring. Lalu Luhan mulai memberikan potongan buah tomat dan mentimun di sisi nasi goreng tersebut. Setelah selesai Luhan pun membawa piring tersebut ke meja makan.

" Aku akan memanggil Baekki untuk ikut makan," ucap Luhan sambil berlalu menuju kamar Baekhyun.

" Hmm.. Bau nya enak, Hannie memang hebat, calon istri yang baik," gumam Sehun sembari tersenyum lebar memikirkan dirinya dan Luhan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan memiliki anak, lalu mereka hidup bahagia.

" Hun.. Hunnie.. Sehunnie... Sehun.. OH SEHUN," panggilan Luhan yang terakhir membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia langsung cengengesan melihat Luhan yang kini menatapnya datar.

" Kau ini kenapa sih senyum - senyum sendiri? Pasti memikirkan hal - hal aneh, benar kan? " tanya Luhan curiga.

" Aku sedang memikirkan kehidupan kita yang berkeluarga dan memiliki 2 orang anak, yang 1 namja dan yang 1 yeoja, lalu kita hidup bahagia, indah bukan?" tanya Sehun seraya tersenyum lebar kepada Luhan. Pipi Luhan merona hebat namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-stay cool.

" J-jangan berpikiran aneh seperti itu ah Sehunnie," balas Luhan gugup, Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang malu dan gugup. Ia ingin sekali menggoda Luhan namun rasa lapar sudah menghantuinya, sehingga menahan dirinya untuk menggoda Yeojachingunya itu.

" Ayo makan," ucap Sehun.

" Ya," jawab Luhan pelan.

" Tunggu, Baekhyun mana?" tanya Sehun seraya melirik kanan kiri mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

" Dia bilang dia tidak lapar," jawab Luhan sedih sambil menatap sepiring nasi goreng yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Tenang saja, dia pasti akan makan," ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dan mereka pun mulai memakan makanan mereka dalam hening.

**Someone POV Side End**

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**Baekhyun POV**

Setelah beberapa lama aku terduduk di depan meja belajarku, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku dan di sambut suara cekikikan yang berasal dari ruang tengah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan Eonni dan Sehun Oppa.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan padaku, termasuk Luhan Eonni yang wajahnya langsung cerah ketika melihatku keluar dari kamar.

" Baekki," panggil Luhan Eonni.

" Hm," jawabku malas.

" Aku menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu di dapur, kau harus makan ya," ucap Luhan Eonni antusias. Aku hanya mengangguk cuek lalu berlalu menuju dapur. Aku yakin Luhan Eonni pasti bingung dan sedih mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dariku.

' Maaf Eonni, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini,' gumamku dalam hati.

Saat aku sudah berada di dapur aku dapat melihat ada sepiring nasi goreng kesukaanku. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu mulai duduk di kursi meja makan dan memakan nasi gorengku dengan perasaan senang. Setelah selesai makan aku pun kembali ke dalam kamar.

Entah mengapa tiba - tiba terlintas sebuah tempat dimana aku biasa bersantai dengan Namjachinguku. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku sungguh mempercayai setiap isi yang ada di dalam mimpiku tersebut. Termasuk tentang Namjachinguku yang misterius ini.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku masih memakai piyamaku dan sejak tadi pagi aku sama sekali belum membersihkan badanku. Aku pun membawa beberapa pakaianku dan bathrobe lalu berjalan ke luar kamar, dan aku langsung memasuki kamar mandi tanpa berniat untuk menyapa Luhan Eonni dan Sehun Oppa.

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

Aku sudah bersiap - siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang aku pun masih ragu apakah itu benar - benar ada. Aku mengeratkan coat putihku dan hendak berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, Luhan Eonni lagi - lagi menoleh ke arahku dan tatapannya menjadi bingung. Mungkin karena aku memakai coat putih seperti hendak akan pergi keluar. Tapi aku memang akan pergi ke suatu tempat bukan?

" Baekki, mau kemana? " tanya Luhan Eonni bingung.

" Pergi ke suatu tempat," balasku singkat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu apartemen.

" Baekhyun," dan suara Sehun Oppa yang memanggilku membuat aku terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya.

" Ne?"

" Jangan pulang terlalu sore, kau tidak ingin kan Eonni mu ini khawatir?" ucapnya, terlihat Luhan Eonni memandangku khawatir. Aku mengangguk perlahan lalu kembali memalingkan wajahku.

Kini aku sudah berada di luar apartemen. Dan udara di luar agak dingin karena ini musim semi. Aku semakin mengeratkan sweaterku dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih ramai dengan pejalan kaki.

Aku berjalan terus hingga akhirnya menemukan jalan setapak yang jarang sekali di lewati orang - orang, mungkin seorang pun tak ada yang pernah melewati jalan setapak ini.

Di setiap sisi jalan setapak ini terdapat tumbuhan - tumbuhan liar, ditambah cahaya matahari yang tertutupi oleh tembok - tembok bangunan tua, menambah kesan misterius di tempat ini. Bahkan aku pun sempat merinding ketika berjalan di jalan setapak ini. Namun aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya aku menemukan ujung dari kegelapan ini.

Ya, sebuah taman nan indah yang menurutku seperti replika taman di surga. Taman ini mempunyai berbagai macam bunga - bunga indah yang begitu terawat. Adapun pepohonan rindang yang pasti bisa membuat siapa saja akan merasa nyaman duduk di bawahnya.

Taman ini juga mempunyai danau yang tidak begitu luas namun menyenangkan bila kita memandangnya. Warna biru dari airnya mampu menghilangkan stress seseorang. Riak airnya pun mampu menenangkan seseorang yang jiwanya sedang gelisah. Terdapat sebuah perahu kayu kecil yang terdampar di sisi sungai, mempersilahkan siapapun untuk menaikinya dan mencoba untuk mengelilingi danau.

Di dekatku terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur dengan ukiran rumit patung pemancar air, memberikan kesan indah terhadap kolam air mancur tersebut. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman tersebut. Tempat dimana aku dan Namjachinguku- ah aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama Seseorang saja agar kalian tak salah paham. Mengingat bahwa namjachinguku sekarang adalah Kai, namun seseorang itu bukanlah Kai, dia- entahlah aku tak tahu siapa.

Ah ya, aku mengetahui tempat ini dari Seseorang yang hadir di mimpiku. Di dalam mimpiku itu, dia mengajakku kesini tepat pada tanggal 2 Maret 2014, dan pada saat itu juga kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan tempat ini merupakan saksi bisu ciuman pertama kami. Dan tentu saja first kiss ku bersama Kai.

Aku mencintai Kai, sangat mencintainya. Namun hatiku sakit ketika mengingat semua yang terjadi di dalam mimpiku. Itu semua bagaikan mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami. Maka dari itu aku berpindah hati kepada Seseorang itu agar dapat melupakan Kai. Namun, itu semua mungkin memanglah mimpi buruk.

Tapi, mengapa tempat ini benar - benar ada? Apakah mimpiku itu memang sebuah gambaran masa depanku? Aku tidak terlalu berharap semua yang ada di mimpiku itu benar - benar akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku takut, aku takut kehilangan Kai, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya, hanya dia yang aku cintai. Aku tak tahu harus mencintai siapa lagi selain dirinya.

Mungkin kejadian tadi pagi memang keterlaluan, aku telah mengusirnya bahkan memintanya untuk tidak muncul di hadapanku lagi. Aku memang salah. Mungkin ketika pulang aku dapat menghubunginya dan meminta maaf padanya, karena aku meninggalkan handphoneku di kamar. Bodohnya.

Aku terus memperhatikan danau dan tiba - tiba suara dehaman seseorang mengagetkanku. Terlihat seorang Ahjussi sedang berjalan menghampiriku dan tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badanku ke bawah memberi hormat. Sang Ahjussi terkekeh pelan seraya bertanya.

" Nona muda, mengapa anda bisa disini?" tanya nya ramah sembari duduk di kursi taman yang tadi aku tempati. " Duduklah," Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk di samping Ahjussi itu.

" Terima kasih," ucapku sopan.

" Tolong jawab, mengapa Nona muda bisa berada disini? " tanya Ahjussi itu lagi namun tetap dengan nada ramahnya.

" Aku pernah datang kesini Ahjussi," jawabku yang ragu dengan ucapanku sendiri. Ahjussi itu pun mengangguk perlahan sembari menatap jauh ke arah danau yang berada di hadapan kami.

" Dulunya ini adalah sebuah taman yang sangat tidak terawat," jelas sang Ahjussi, aku pun mendengarkannya dengan serius. " Danau yang kotor, bunga yang layu, dan daun - daun yang jatuh berserakan dimana - mana membuat taman ini tampak seperti tempat sampah," lanjutnya, aku mengangguk pelan. " Lalu aku tak sengaja melihat taman ini dan akhirnya aku rawat semuanya, hingga seperti sekarang," lanjutnya. Aku bergumam kagum mendengar penjelasannya, ia hebat.

" Tapi karena aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kaki dari rumah ke tempat ini lalu pulang lagi dan begitu seterusnya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membangun rumah disini, dan mulai tinggal disini," lanjutnya lagi sembari menatap ke arah sebuah rumah kayu sederhana yang tertutup oleh rimbunan pohon di sekitarnya.

Aku jadi teringat bagian dari dalam mimpiku, ketika aku dengan Seseorang itu sedang berada disini. Saat itu aku juga sedang melihat sebuah rumah kayu sederhana persis seperti yang tadi aku lihat. Dan di dalam mimpi itu aku meminta Seseorang itu untuk membawaku ke rumah tersebut. Namun ia menolak, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menolak permintaanku. Itu sebuah misteri yang mungkin harus aku pecahkan. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, mungkin ia menolak karena rumah itu milik Ahjussi yang merawat taman ini, masuk akal.

" Aku memiliki seorang anak," lanjut Ahjussi itu, aku segera mendengarkannya lagi dengan serius. " Dia merupakan anak lelaki satu - satunya yang aku miliki," Aku pun dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan kisahnya. Ahjussi itu pun mulai berbicara lagi.

" Aku sangat sayang padanya, mungkin dia seumur denganmu Nona," ucapnya sembari menatapku ramah, aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia pun melanjutkan lagi kisahnya, " Namun sayangnya ia pergi meninggalkanku, ia meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Aku tak tahu kemana ia pergi, mungkin sesekali ia akan datang, tapi ketika aku mencoba menahannya ia berkata 'aku memiliki jalan hidupku sendiri ayah', akhirnya aku pun merelakannya pergi berkelana entah kemana, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi nanti," air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. Aku yang tak tahan melihatnya segera mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengusap pipi ahjussi itu pelan. Ahjussi itu tersenyum padaku, seraya berkata. " Aku teringat akan anak perempuanku, dia sama cantik sepertimu," aku tersenyum lembut kepada Ahjussi itu.

" Dia pergi meninggalkanku selamanya, dia adalah kakak dari anak lelakiku yang pergi. Anak perempuanku ini sangatlah dewasa dan dia sangat periang. Namun tragis, sebuah kecelakaan menimpanya, ia tertabrak sebuah mobil tidak bertanggung jawab, yang akhirnya membuat ia meninggal di tempat. Aku sangat terpukul, dan aku yakin anak lelakiku juga sangat terpukul mengetahui kakak perempuannya meninggal dengan cara tragis. Mereka saling menyayangi, mereka selalu bersama, namun takdir tak dapat di ubah, akhirnya aku berusaha untuk rela melepasnya dan membiarkan ia tenang di sisiNya." aku tak dapat lagi menahan tangisanku. Hingga akhirnya air mata turun dari kedua mataku, aku langsung menyekanya pelan, tak ingin membuat Ahjussi itu semakin terpukul melihatku yang ikut menangis.

" Aku turut berduka atas kematiannya," ucapku pelan, Ahjussi itu mengangguk pelan.

" Nona lihat, perahu kayu kecil itu merupakan tempat mereka bermain bersama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Terkadang aku ingin sekali membuang perahu kayu kecil itu, namun aku mengurungkan niatku. Justru seharusnya aku menyimpan hal kecil tersebut untuk mengenangnya, walaupun begitu menyakitkan. Karena kenangan berharga tak akan pernah hilang walaupun kita telah mencoba untuk melupakannya," jelas Ahjussi itu.

Aku dapat merasakan pedihnya kehilangan seseorang yang di sayang. Dan aku teringat akan Luhan Eonni, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku menyesal telah bersikap dingin kepada Eonniku, aku memang salah. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya ketika pulang nanti.

" Nona," panggil Ahjussi tersebut. Aku pun menoleh pada Ahjussi itu, dan aku bingung ketika Ahjussi itu tiba - tiba memberikan sebuah bunga Tulip putih yang indah kepadaku.

" Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena Nona muda mau mendengarkan kisahku. Aku merasa lega akhirnya bisa menceritakan ini pada orang lain. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan dari siapapun, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang mendengarkan kisahku. Terima kasih Nona muda," ucap Ahjussi itu sembari menyerahkan bunga tulip putih itu kepadaku.

" Dan juga bunga ini merupakan bunga kesukaan anak perempuanku itu. Ia sering merawat bunga ini, namun setelah ia meninggal akulah yang menggantikan dirinya merawat bunga - bunga tulip putih ini." jelas Ahjussi tersebut, aku pun menerima tulip putih tersebut dan menggumam pelan melihat bentuk bunga tulip itu yang indah.

" Kau dan dia sama - sama cantik seperti bunga tulip putih itu, kalian sama - sama wanita periang dan murni," ucap Ahjussi tersebut membuatku malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya.

" Bagaimana dengan istrimu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Wajah Ahjussi itu langsung berubah murung, aku merasa bersalah, tidak sepatutnya aku bertanya seperti itu.

" Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-" ucapanku terpotong oleh penjelasan Ahjussi tersebut.

" Istriku meninggal dunia seusai melahirkan anak lelakiku. Aku begitu frustasi mendapati dirinya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hari itu yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagi kami, tercabut begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh kesedihan yang mendalam. Namun aku berusaha tegar, dan mulai menjaga kedua anakku agar mereka bisa hidup dan menemaniku selalu. Dan nampaknya kebahagiaan itu pergi begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu, kedua anakku pergi, ini takdirku, takdir yang begitu menyedihkan," jelas Ahjussi itu panjang lebar.

" Aku turut prihatin dengan kematian istrimu," ucapku dengan nada bergetar karena menahan tangis. " Lalu, bagaimana caranya Ahjussi bertahan hidup sendiri?" tanyaku prihatin.

" Aku pernah berniat ingin bunuh diri, tapi itu sama saja menjerumuskan diriku sendiri ke dalam neraka, jadi aku selalu mencoba bertahan hidup sendirian dan berdoa selalu kepada Tuhan. Dan pula, taman ini merupakan belahan jiwa bagiku, mereka yang selalu menemaniku dari awal kesendirianku. Jadi, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak taman ini. Karena apa bila taman ini rusak, maka hancur pulalah diriku ini. Aku merasa beruntung masih bisa merawat taman ini, setidaknya aku masih berguna hidup di dunia ini," jawabnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti terhadap taman ini.

Ya Tuhan.. Aku tak tahu ternyata ada juga manusia setegar Ahjussi ini. Mungkin jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku sudah akan bunuh diri karena frustasi. Tapi ia masih dapat terlihat tegar walaupun banyak sekali kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Aku harap ia akan segera mendapatkan kesenangannya kembali.

" Nona Muda," panggil Ahjussi itu yang langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

" Ada apa Ahjussi?" tanyaku sopan.

" Ini sudah sore, Nona sebaiknya pulang. Takutnya orang tua Nona muda khawatir karena Nona belum pulang, aku tidak bermaksud mengusir, mengertilah," ucap Ahjussi itu sembari memohon. Aku terlonjak kaget, benar juga, pasti Luhan Eonni sudah menungguku.

" Benar, aku seharusnya pulang. Terima kasih Ahjussi sudah mengingatkanku, aku harus pamit pulang," pamitku sopan. Ahjussi itu pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah.

" Eh Ahjussi?" panggilku ragu.

" Ada apa Nona?" tanyanya bingung.

" Namaku adalah Xi Baekhyun," ucapku, lalu aku pun melanjutkan lagi, " Bolehkah aku mampir ke sini lagi?" tanyaku meminta izin.

" Tentu saja, Nona bisa datang kapan pun Nona mau," jawab Ahjussi itu tetap dengan senyuman ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Terima kasih Ahjussi," Ahjussi itu pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun ikut melambaikan tanganku pada Ahjussi itu. Setelah itu aku pun berjalan kembali melewati jalan setapak yang tadi siang aku lewati. Cukup menyeramkan tapi aku berusaha untuk tenang mengingat ini adalah jalan menuju taman surga.

Setelah keluar dari jalan setapak aku berjalan melewati jalanan besar yang masih ramai dengan orang - orang yang berlalu lalang, walaupun hari sudah sore.

Aku pun melangkah mengikuti segerombol orang - orang yang akan menyebrangi zebra cross. Aku menatap lurus sambil terus berjalan.

Dan saat menyebrang aku berpapasan dengan seorang namja tinggi yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Tak sengaja mata kami bertemu, dan waktu terasa melambat ketika kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Setelah kami sudah saling melewati satu sama lain, aku merasakan suatu kejanggalan. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan namja itu dari belakang.

Namja itu memakai mantel hitam yang panjang, juga topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Namja itu tidak membawa apa - apa, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Namun bukan itu yang meresahkanku, tapi tatapan matanya yang tampak sangat familiar bagiku.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku sedang menyebrangi zebra cross. Akhirnya aku kembali memperhatikan jalan dan juga beralih menuju Apartemenku. Namun satu hal masih terus mengganjal di pikiranku.

Siapakah Namja tinggi itu? Mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan tatapan matanya?

**^Time Through My Destiny^**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya, panjang banget x( author ga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini.**

**Oh ya maafin ya kalau kata - katanya bikin bingung, maaf kalau ff ini ternyata jadi jelek banget.**

**Dan juga maaf kalau di chapter ini Kaibaek nya belum muncul, dan malah di bawa tegang hehehe ._.v ampuni author.**

**Tapi Hunhan nya udah romantis kan? Atau kurang? Ohya author janji di chapter depan Kaibaek bakal ada romantisnya. Janji deh janji. Tapi author ga bisa pastiin kapan bakal update lagi. Tergantung review sih, jadi ya banyakin aja reviewnya :p**

**Balesan review :**

**SHY Fukuru : benarkah? Padahal author ga sengaja lho nulis nya tanggal segitu hehe. Oh ya gomawo ya chingu reviewnya :3 semoga chapter 2 ini memuaskan.**

**Byun Min Mi : ini udah author update chapter 2 nya, semoga suka ya :D gomawo chingu reviewnya :3**

**ExoticBaby'z : ini udah author lanjutin ff nya :D gomawo udah review chingu :3**

**EXOSTics : iya ini Kaibaek :) tapi cuma slight aja hehe, tetep aja ini official pairing ;) gomawo chingu udah review :3**

**elfishyukieunhae : ini udah dilanjut :D eh? Aduh gimana ya? :D di baca aja deh ceritanya, pasti nanti tahu jawabannya bener apa ngga ;D hehehe :D ohya gomawo chingu udah review :3**

**Nah udah author bales ya reviewnya :) gomawo banget buat yang udah review hehe, semoga nanti makin banyak ya yang review :) udah deh segitu dulu :D**


End file.
